


If It's Real Love

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sex, adoration, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam says he loves Kurt. Kurt thinks it's just platonic gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Real Love

“I love you.”

The words terrify Kurt. He knows very well that Sam Evans does not love him and is just confused. He doesn’t blame Sam for his confusion, of course. Kurt has been there for him when he needed it most and it’s easy to think you’ve fallen for someone out of gratitude. Hell that had been the exact basis of what happened to him with Finn and his gratitude had mostly been a gratitude felt for the only guy to take the tiniest bit of pity on him.

Sam looks at him with so much hope in his gentle eyes that Kurt hates to let Sam down and tell him that no, what he was feeling was most definitely not love. “Sam,” he says, shaking his head from side to side. “You don’t love me. You’re just…you’re just thankful that I’ve been here to help you out. I know how you feel Sam. I’ve been grateful to guys in the past and thought that I was in love with them too.”

Sam’s face changes in that moment. He looks sad at first but then determination flares in his eyes again. “No Kurt,” he says seriously. “I mean it. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about the feelings that I have for you. Of course, they started out as gratitude. We’ve become so close because of all the amazing things that you’ve done for me and my family. You saved me, Kurt and I would never ever deny that, but what was gratitude turned into friendship and I love you. I really do love you.”

Kurt wants to believe Sam but he feels that he can’t. Sam has been in a state of emotional distress for months now and is in no position to declare he’s in love with someone. He shakes his head from side to side. "Sam, as much as I wish that I could believe you, I can't," he says softly. "I can't believe that you're in love with me. I think that you're really just finding yourself grateful for help and friendship."

Sam looks genuinely hurt. "I think I know how I feel Kurt," he says. "I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I really understand my own heart. I know that I love you; I know that you're all I can think about; I know that I'm dreaming about you and obsessed with you. I know that I love you and it kinda hurts that you don't believe me."

"Sam, it’s just..."

"Let me prove it to you Kurt," Sam begs. It's such a Sam statement, strong but shy and sweet all the same. He gives Kurt a tiny smile. "If you're right and I'm deluded with some kind of savior complex I'll back off. Just let me try."

The moment Kurt says "okay," Sam is kissing him. It's long and lingering and Sam's lips slide against his. It feels good and Sam uses a hand on his chin to tilt his head back. Sam kisses him gently, the kiss filed with adoration and love and then their lips part.

"Proof?" Sam whispers, stroking his cheek lightly.

"I need more convincing," Kurt responds. "Keep on convincing me?"

Sam nods a little, smiling a smile that is completely endearing. He leans down and kisses Kurt on the lips again, a little longer and a little bit deeper. He puts one hand on Kurt’s shoulder and the other under Kurt’s jaw. Kurt whimpers and presses himself into the passionate kiss. It is the most wonderful, electrifying kiss that he has ever experienced in his entire life. Sam slowly draws Kurt back toward the bed, but Kurt doesn’t even realize he is doing it until Sam turns him around and sits him down on it. He looks up into Sam’s eyes and melts.

Sam slowly lifts his shirt up over his head. Kurt pauses a little bit and his eyes go wide the moment his bare chest is exposed to the room. Okay, so he wants this badly, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t scared of it. He’s new to all of this and scared of the repercussions and Sam realizing that no, he doesn’t want him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks gently.

Kurt blushes, trying to avoid the eyes that just moments ago he was looking into adoringly. “I’ve…Sam, I’ve never been intimate with a boy,” he admits softly, embarrassed. He knows most people would think otherwise. “Blaine and I were over pretty much before we begun and god knows there’s no interest here.”

“We don’t have to,” Sam says quickly, every bit the gentleman Kurt imagined he would be.

“No, I want to,” Kurt says firmly. “I’m just a little bit nervous. I know that I’m nothing special and probably not good enough.”

Sam shakes his head and eyes Kurt’s torso with lust that is only overshadowed by the love in his eyes. Kurt is starting to believe that maybe Sam Evans is in love with him. There is no way that anyone could fake the look in the other boy’s eyes, could they? There is no way that anyone can fake love.

Sam breaks the powerful gaze between them to lean down, pressing Kurt back so that he is lying on the bed. Sam hovers over his body, leaning on one arm and pressing delicate kisses to his chest. Kurt has never experienced something so intimate and immediately shivers. Sam is hesitant and unsure but at the same time was doing everything in his power to make Kurt feel good. He focuses on Kurt’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth while his hand runs over Kurt’s flat stomach. It feels so unbelievably good.

While Sam is still working on Kurt’s chest, he reaches down and starts to undo his pants. Kurt is so caught up in the way that Sam is making his body feel but instinctively bats Sam’s hand away. “Don’t be unfair Sam,” he says softly. “I don’t want to be totally naked alone.”

Sam shrugs a little and removes his mouth from Kurt’s skin reluctantly. He slips his shirt up over his head. Kurt takes that moment to admire the other boy’s body. Damn, muscles had never been his thing before but now he cannot keep his eyes off of Sam’s well chiseled chest and muscular stomach. “So freaking hot,” he whispers, touching Sam’s abs with the flat of his hand. “So, so freaking hot.”

“Nah,” Sam says sheepishly, getting back to work on Kurt’s pants. He undoes them, sliding them down Kurt’s hips with some effort. “Dude, you’ve got to wear looser pants next time we do this, alright?”

“You have a problem with my pants?” Kurt chuckles out.

“No, I mean, they’re hot as hell but, um, make this a little difficult.” Sam slowly pulls down Kurt’s pants and underwear, leaving him naked and exposed to the room. Sam goes to undo his own pants but is distracted by Kurt’s hard, leaking erection for a moment. Kurt squirms, made uneasy by his exposure, even though Sam is nearly as undressed as he is. Sam reaches over and wraps a hand around him.

Kurt moans. He isn’t exactly a sexual guy, hell, he doesn’t even masturbate that often but Sam’s touch is as electrified as his kiss. He moves his hand slowly up and down the length of Kurt’s shaft, eyes never leaving Kurt as he does. Kurt wants to turn away, boy his head in shyness, but he doesn’t want to stop looking into Sam’s eyes. He wants to keep Sam close to him, have all his attention and feel the love.

“You look so hot like that, so beautiful,” Sam mumbles in a low, desperate voice. “I just…I really wanna be inside of you when you come. Can we?”

Kurt hesitates. It would be his first time, but he wants it, so badly. “Do you have lube?” he asks gently. “Condoms?”

“Of course,” Sam mumbles softly. He gets up to go get what they need.

Kurt watches as Sam opens up the lube bottle and spreads some onto his fingers. He’s not sure if Sam has any more experience than he does, thinks he probably doesn’t, but he seems to know what he’s doing. “I’m going to put a finger in,” he mumbles, before inserting one of his long fingers halfway into Kurt’s hole. Kurt breathes deeply and spreads his legs a little bit more. He watches Sam’s look of concentration and the devotion that’s there as well. “How does that feel?”

“It feels s-strange,” he admits. He had tried finger himself, once, and then died of embarrassment and stopped. This is a new feeling altogether. He clenches instinctively as Sam pushes it the rest of the way in. Sam uses the hand that he isn’t fingering Kurt with to stroke him again, up and down the length. Kurt is so hard that it actually hurts. He thinks that he’s going to explode. “Good, really good…”

Sam prepares him slowly, continuously asking him gentle, adoring questions and telling him how beautiful he looks. “So gorgeous Kurt, so damned gorgeous,” Sam mumbles. “I love you so damned much.”

“I think…I think…I’m convinced,” Kurt rasps as Sam adds more.

“It’s not about convincing you anymore,” Sam says gently, spreading more lube inside of him. “It’s about showing you how much I love you.”  
Sam carefully puts on the condom. Kurt watches him eagerly. He can’t believe that this is finally happening and happening with someone who loves him. Sam gets the condom on and presses up against Kurt’s entrance. “Tell me if I hurt you any,” he says softly. “I want this to be all about you, all about you Kurt.” His voice is a little heavy with lust and Kurt thinks that’s the cutest thing in the world on Sam.

When Sam first enters him, it hurts, but not too bad. He would know if it was too bad. He winces a little but instead of telling Sam it’s hurting, he leans into Sam’s shoulder and takes comfort there. Sam moves slowly into him, thrusting a little once he’s all the way in. He then starts to move in and out.

Sam starts to move and oh god, it feels good. It doesn’t take long for shockwave after shockwave of pleasure to start hitting Kurt. It felt so good. He moans and twists underneath him. Kurt holds onto Sam’s shoulders as best as he can. “You’re so perfect, god, I love you so much…” Sam is very vocal and can’t stop singing his praises.

“Shush,” Kurt says kissing him. He’s close to coming.

Sam holds out as best as he can, reaching between them to stroke Kurt again. He wants Kurt to come first. Kurt comes without much effort, just the deep thrust of Sam’s hips and the flick of his thumb over the head of his erect member. He comes and breathes heavily, letting Sam rock slowly in and out as he reaches his own orgasm.

“I love you,” Sam says breathily. “Do you believe me now?”

“Yes, I believe you Sam.”


End file.
